bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Adonis Grayson
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | cross = | years = | first = May 9, 2002 | last = | family = | alias = | birthname = Adonis Zane | born = | birthplace = Rosewood Institute Jericho City, USA | died = | residence = Jericho City, USA | occupation = (2002–13) (2013–15) / (1999–2001) | spouse = Chelsea Dawson (2003) Karina Ryan (2008) Samira Kumar (2011–16, 2018–) Michaela Pratt (2017–18) | romances = Genna Fallon (1997) Sheridan Montgomery Naomi Thompson (2004–05) | father = Nicholas Grayson | mother = Amelia Grayson | adoptivefather = Craig Zane | adoptivemother = Ellen Zane | stepfather = Razor Jerome (1983–94) Chuck Ashton (2007–09) | stepmother = Kayla Davis (2006–08) Livvie Love (2009–12) | sisters = Marina Grayson | halfbrothers = Sterling Fox III Terence Grayson | halfsisters = Nikki Grayson Emily Fox Brandy Grayson | sons = Zane Grayson Caleb Grayson | daughters = Leela Grayson | adoptivedaughters = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | nephews = Storm Fox Trey Mitchell Nico Grayson | nieces = Jasmine Grayson Raven Mitchell Morgan Grayson Emily Robinson | grandfathers = Terry Grayson Dante D'Angelo | grandmothers = Valerie Grayson Katheryn Fox | uncles = Sonny D'Angelo André D'Angelo Razor Jerome Elijah D'Angelo Xavier Fox | aunts = Vicki Grayson Whitney Fox Marina D'Angelo Felicity Delatour Vivian Winters | cousins = Trina Grayson Zoe Grayson Sage D'Angelo Milo D'Angelo Luca D'Angelo Rocky D'Angelo Cordelia Porter Marcus Fox Grayson Porter Katie Fox Jennifer D'Angelo | relatives = }} Adonis Caleb "Donnie" Grayson (né Zane) is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. In 2002, Donnie ingratiates himself to the wealthy Grayson family, through international supermodel Amelia Kane Grayson as he believes her husband, record executive Nicholas Grayson was involved in his mother's death. In 2003, Donnie uncovers that Nick's NFL player son Terence was the prime suspect in his mother's murder and has him arrested putting Donnie at odds with Terence's sister Nikki. In a shocking twist, Donnie is revealed to be Nick and Amelia's biological son. In addition to Donnie's presence destroying Nick and Amelia's marriage, it drives a wedge between Nick and his other children. Storylines 2002–2013 Donnie is introduced as the new bodyguard and personal chauffeur for record executive Nicholas Grayson in the summer of 2002. Donnie even takes a bullet for Nick's wife Amelia. Donnie begins dating Chelsea Dawson after he rescues her from a mugger. Nick fires Donnie for robbing his studio though Chelsea gives him an alibi. It is revealed that Donnie is a private investigator trying to implicate Nick in his own mother's murder. Nick blackmails Donnie into leaving town threatening to expose his criminal past leading to Donnie's father, federal agent Craig Zane disowning him. Donnie returns to town in 2003 when he is hired to investigate the five year old murder of Palmer Queen despite Nick's son Terence having confessed to the crime. Donnie ingratiates himself to Amelia when he accompanies her to charity gala and rescues her alcoholic mother Katheryn Fox. In June 2003, Donnie elopes with Chelsea but the marriage falls apart due to Donnie's previous affair with her mother Sheridan. Donnie's investigation leads to the arrest of Terence's wife Carly Lockhart during Katheryn's Independence Day party. Donnie narrowly survives when Terence shoots him on Halloween but awakens to the news that Nick saved his life and that he is Nick and Amelia's biological son. Donnie's attempted romance with Sheridan ends when she dumps him realizing he was only using her. As Donnie tries to forge a relationship with Donnie, he is rejected by Nikki and Terence. Donnie is relieved when Carly gets a suspended sentence. After the holidays, Donnie goes looking for a permanent residence, and his grandmother Katheryn invites him to stay at the Fox Mansion with her and Amelia after she divorces Nick. In February 2004, Donnie reluctantly accompanies Kay to the Dinah and Livvie Love concert when Amelia backs out at the last minute to visit her daughter, Marina. Backstage, one of the background singers spills hot coffee on Donnie and fortunately Livvie gives him a new shirt. When Donnie reveals that he is a private investigator, Livvie wants to hire him for a job but Donnie isn't sure he wants to continue with PI work. He promises to call her when he decides. Quickly regretting the move to the Fox mansion as Kay and Amelia prove to be quite overbearing, Donnie takes Livvie up on her offer. During his investigation, Donnie becomes smitten with Livvie's background singer, the woman who spilled coffee on him, Naomi Thompson. Naomi's mother Gina was previously married to Livvie's late father, legendary R&B singer Lucious Love. In May 2004, Naomi is shocked when Gina reveals that she put the baby up for adoption as he was conceived out of rape. Naomi confronts Livvie who refuses to believe her father could have done such a thing. The confrontation leads to Livvie firing Naomi and Donnie comforts her. The two make love only for Naomi to walk out on Donnie upon discovering his own criminal past. Donnie confides in Kay that he was accused of rape as a teenager but he swears he is innocent. He begs her to keep quiet fearing the reaction from the Graysons. Kay invites Naomi to the annual 4th of July party to give Donnie and Naomi a chance to talk. Donnie reluctantly admits that when he was in high school, a girl he slept with then rejected accused him of rape after a party one night. He knew for sure he was innocent but he was too drunk to provide an alibi. Donnie admits he only avoided jail time because of his father's law enforcement connections. 2015– Development Creation and background |salign = right |source = Description for the original character.}} The character of Adonis Grayson (aka Adonis "Donnie" Zane) is based on the character of Lloyd Antonio, one of the characters from the origin series, If Tomorrow Comes. As the illegitimate son of mobster Nicolas Walker and mob princess Jessica Antonio, Lloyd finds himself in the middle of two warring families, the Walkers and the Santiagos. He also must deal with Tony Valderama, the man that raised him waging war against his biological father. In the original series, Lloyd has six half siblings and is the father of three children. The character was also featured in a romantic triangle with his first cousin, Michael Thomas, and his wife Monique Thomas. The character has been adapted several times; originally named for R&B singer, , the character's name was later changed to Chase Evans, Harper Jones, and is currently Adonis Zane — named for 's character in . Through a series of flashbacks, Adonis's conception and birth are told 20 years after his birth. When a mentally broken Amelia leaves town in May 1980, she travels to New York to visit Nick Grayson. However, unbeknownst to Nick, he is interacting with Amelia's alternate personality, Camelia Smith. Camelia seduces Nick and arranges for his wife Yolanda to find them together. After Yolanda leaves him, Camelia breaks Nick's heart when she dumps claiming she does not love him. A distraught Nick sends his twins to live his parents in Jericho City. After Amelia's lethal alter ego Lia kills Sterling Fox II in August 1980, Amelia is committed. When Lia escapes and goes after Katheryn Fox, Katheryn is shocked to discover the girl is pregnant. Katheryn convinces her stepson, Gary to have Amelia committed to Rosewood Psychiatric Institute to keep their family safe. Katheryn then hires a shady psychiatrist hoping to get Amelia to forget about her connection to Sterling III. In January 1981, Gary visits to meet with Amelia and finalize their divorce. Amelia throws Gary out and forgets to sign the divorce papers. The next day, Katheryn visits Amelia. Katheryn is shocked to realize that Amelia is not herself and she meets Amelia's alternate personality Thea instead. Katheryn convinces Thea to keep quiet about Amelia's pregnancy as she doesn't want Amelia having any further claim to the Fox family fortune. Thea agrees but warns Katheryn that she can't keep Amelia from coming after Sterling III. When Gary returns to get the divorce papers, Thea (posing as Amelia) has signed them. When Amelia finally gives birth on March 16, 1981, Thea allows for her teenage alter Princess to emerge. Princess immediately rejects the baby as he reminds her of the first child she ever birthed at age 14. After Amelia's recovery, Thea takes control once again and hands the baby over to mobster Razor Jerome, who is working on behalf of Kay's longtime friend and former lover Dante D'Angelo. Thea then suppresses Amelia's memories of Adonis's conception and birth by storing them in the same place as Sterling III's conception and birth. Personality Relationships References Grayson James|date=May 12, 2013|accessdate=May 12, 2013}}}} External Links Category:Characters introduced in 2002 Category:Grayson family Category:D'Angelo family Category:1981 births